Walk of the Living Dead
by WildFire864
Summary: What happens when the dead walk among the living that reside in Smallville, and Clark can't save them? How can you stop the Apocalypse? This is done, it just has yet to be typed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lana grimaced as the smell of sour milk and decaying flesh filled the air, mixing disgustingly with the rain. She buried her face into Clark's shoulder; he gently put his arm around her. "What are they?" Lana asked as she flung her free arm across his stomach. "Zombies," Clark realized, suddenly. "What?" Lana pulled away. "Don't…move," Clark commanded. The figures before them were significantly closer and stunk even more. Their faces were half-eaten and bones stuck out of the skin. Lana gagged in disgust as an ankle snapped when it made impact on the wet, soggy grass. "Clark," she stammered. He shushed her gently and put his index finger over his lips. His hand slipped around hers. She shook with fear and her hand was cold. She obviously had no idea how hard she was squeezing Clark's hand, but he felt it.

"Are you listening?" Clark squeezed Lana's hand gently. "Yeah," she managed to whisper. "When they pass I want you to run. They can't see you unless you move, so don't go anywhere until I tell you," Clark saw Lana's eyes meet his face out of the corner of his iris. "No," she shook her head, "no, I can't leave you. They'll kill you." "I'll be fine, I promise. Just, when I tell you to go," he gulped, fearing for both himself and Lana, "go.—Okay?" Clark's eyes found Lana; she was staring at him intensely. He felt suddenly pained when he saw how unsteadily she nodded. "Lana, don't look at me like that," Clark pleaded. "Sorry," she said coldly, and turned around, her words came out gentler, "I'm sorry. I'm just, scared." Lana exhaled deeply as the zombies finally reached them.

Lana and Clark both resisted the urge to throw up as almost one hundred decaying bodies slowly passed them. "Okay, are you ready?" Clark tried desperately not to move his lips, but he failed and one of the zombies eyed him. "Crap. Lana, go. Go, go, go, go," his voice rose with speech. Lana lingered, frozen with fear. "Lana, go!" Clark's voice was loud and he was yelling now.

Vulnerability pulsed through Lana as her hand escaped Clark's. There was nothing protecting her now. She stopped, dead in her tracks as she heard Clark yell in pain. Her heart pounded in her ears and she heard nothing but Clark's scream and the rhythmic pounding in her chest. Everything went by slowly, one second felt like a year. She yelled in unison with Clark, wanting more than anything, but unable to move, as a zombie sunk its teeth deep into Clark's shoulder and ripped out a chunk of skin. Purple blood poured out of his body, spilling all over the grass and staining his blue shirt. It was pretty obvious now, Clark Kent was going to die.


	2. Call

Clark Kent sat in his loft, bouncing his yellow ball rhythmically against the wall. Lana dying was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to go through and not having his mother around didn't make it any easier. He replayed faded memories through his head, like watching a movie. His favorite was at their senior prom.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"…_but I'm not the one you want to dance with," Lois pointed at the gym door, "she is." Clark couldn't help but smile as he saw Lana standing in the doorway. She looked so nervous, slightly shy and somewhat uncomfortable. He slowly began to make his way through the crowd to see her. Lifehouse started playing their hit song You and Me, and his heart was doing back flips. He suddenly felt some sense of comfort as he saw her smile at him. "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand toward her. "I thought you'd never ask," she took his hand gently. _

_The world spun as the two stood there, hand in hand, moving slowly to the music. Clark felt Lana's hand slide up his arm and she laid her head on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume, it smelled like lavender. He loved it; he didn't want to be with anyone else ever again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lana Lang. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Clark's body suddenly became overpowered with anger and he sent the ball flying through the wall. "Why'd you kill her Lex? Do you have some kind of problem with her wanting to be happy? That was all she wanted," he yelled to himself. Clark sighed as his phone rang _When You're Gone _by Avril Lavigne, what it always rang when Lana called. "Whoever's playing this prank, it isn't funny," Clark picked up his phone. There was a long pause.

"Clark?" Lana was on the other line, she sounded scared. "Lana?" Clark stammered, "you were dead." "Clark, I need help," she began to cry, "they're trying to kill me. I need your help." "What is it?" Clark rose from his spot on the floor. "I don't know. I have no clue, but they eat people, Clark. They eat humans," her voice cracked. "Where are you?" Clark pulled his jacket on. "China," she sighed. "China?" Clark's voice fell. "Shanghai," she said. "I'll be there soon," he said, as he hung up the phone and darted out the door.


	3. Shanghai

The run to Shanghai was cold, but Clark couldn't tell. What was it about Lana that made him agree to run across the globe for her? Why couldn't he just let her go? Maybe it was because he had known her all his life and had known since he was seven that he loved her, not to mention that he started wishing for her when he was five. It didn't matter, but Lana had a hold on him, and he couldn't escape it.

Lana pulled her blanket up and tucked it under her chin. _Why am I so cold?_ She thought, shivering, _where's Clark? _She let out a sigh and closed her eyes; she was more scared than ever. Her eyes jumped open and she held her breath in her throat as a loud _thud _cam from the kitchen. "H-hello?" She called, her voice trembling, "Clark?" Her feet hit the hardwood floor as she stepped out of her bed. She cringed as she realized how cold the floor was to touch. The apartment was quiet, except for the sound of her breathing and the in beat pound of her feet against the floor. She stopped and held her breath again as she heard a low groan come from the other room.

Clark felt lost as he set foot into the city of Shanghai; everybody spoke a language that seemed like gibberish to him, and it was dark, only lit by the streetlights and building lights. He was surprised at the number of people that were out at this time. "Uhm," he motioned to an older woman, walking past. She stopped and eyeballed him, mumbling something to herself in Chinese. "Uhh," he sighed, confused as to how to communicate with her. "I speak English you know," she finally said, smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry," his cheeks flushed as he realized what she had just said. "It's no problem," she smiled, "what're you looking for?" "An apartment, I don't know exactly where it is. Downtown, I think. It's red, my friend lives there, and I want to see her," he explained. "Ooh, she. Is it your girlfriend maybe?" She elbowed Clark twice smiling, "huh?" "Not quite," he smiled back at her. "I'll show you, what's your name?" She asked, her smile falling off her face. "Clark Kent," he said. "Ah," she turned around and began to walk off, Clark followed her reluctantly.

Lana choked on her words as she saw what stood in her kitchen, "C-Clark." The 'person' that was there saw her, and let out a few groans and grunts similar to the ones she had heard earlier. Lana's hand made its way to the vase that sat on her coffee table; she gripped the top and held it up. She launched the vase at the thing and hurried out. She yelled as she saw a wall of people with blood pouring out of the body and their skin lying on the floor, they were dead. They had been eaten. What were these things? She frozen, unable to move, she was too scared.

A searing pain ripped through her body and she screamed as something pierced her shoulder. She fell to the floor, and the one that was in her kitchen fell on top of her. What could she do? She had to do something. _I'm not going to die here, _she thought, _I can't. _She felt her eyes begin to flutter open and closed, like the wings of a butterfly. _No, stay awake. Clark will be here soon. He will. He always is. You have to hang on, he'll save you. _She planted her hand on the floor, her fingers and toes curled in, her hair stood on its ends and she closed her eyes as another thing sunk its teeth into her other shoulder, her eyes shot back open. _No, you can't die…you can't die…you can't die…_, she repeated these thoughts to herself until she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Memory

"Lana," Clark yelled as he entered Lana's apartment, "no, please, no." His heart skipped a beat as he saw Lana laying in a puddle of blood, and remains of skin. "Lana, wake up." He focused his super hearing and felt suddenly secure as he heard a steady, faint heartbeat. "Okay, we've got to get you to a hospital," he said, gently rising to his feet, Lana in his arms, "you'll be okay. I know it. He felt the wind curl around his face as he took off into a steady jog, then a run, then a sprint and finally he was running at his full speed.

The hospital was almost vacant, except for the woman who sat behind the reception desk, her translator, a young girl, about six, and her mother, or sister, Clark didn't know. The girl looked American. Clark found a seat in the waiting area, while the doctors put bandages on Lana. "Was that your girlfriend?" The young girl said. "You could say that," Clark said, nervously. "Oh, she's pretty," her voice was soft. "Yeah, she is. Isn't she?" Clark blushed at his words. "What's your name?" The girl coughed slightly, "I'm Emma-Lee." "My name's Clark. How old are you?" "Five," she held up her hand, with five fingers up. "Oh, that's cool. When's your birthday?" Clark asked, trying to take his mind off of the fact the girl he loved could potentially die. "September," Emma-Lee swung her feet as she spoke. "Emma-Lee Kilgore," a doctor entered the room, and Emma-Lee ran over to her. "Thank you, she hasn't talked to anyone for a while, she's really shy. The doctors said she's...well, you know," the woman by Emma-Lee said to Clark, tearing up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I hope that she'll be okay, you know doctors can be wrong sometimes," Clark replied, truthfully feeling for both Emma-Lee and the woman. "She's my only baby," the woman said, crying. "I'm really sorry," Clark said softly. "Bye, Clark," Emma-Lee grabbed her mother's hand and skipped off with her.

_She seemed really sad, I hope she gets better, _Clark thought. He sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping Lana would be okay. He would rather die than have to spend the rest of his life without her. "Mr. Kent, she's awake," another doctor called to Clark. Clark jumped to his feet, anxious to talk to Lana. _She's really okay, _he thought, smiling. "She's got amnesia," the doctor stopped Clark, "she doesn't remember a lot. How long have you known her?" "She- what?" Clark paused, his heart falling, "since we were four." "Maybe you can tell her a little about her childhood, try and jog her memory. So far all she knows is her name is Lana," the doctor looked like it pained her to say such things. "I'll do my best," Clark whispered, it was obvious he was exhausted.

"Lana?" Clark pushed open the cold door to Lana's hospital room, thankful that the doctors knew English and could tell him what was going on. "Hi?" Lana's eyebrows furrowed and she was obviously confused. "How are you feeling?" He slowly made his way to her bedside. "I'm alright. I don't want to be rude, but, who are you?" Small pellets of sweat fell off of her forehead and trailed down her cheek. "My name is Clark Kent. You and I have been best friends since we were four. I'm going to tell you some things and you tell me if you can remember them or not, okay?" Clark heart pounded in his chest, in unison with Lana's. "Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Do you remember the day we met? We were in your Aunt Nell's flower shop and you had your fairy wand. You asked me if I wanted to make a wish and I said 'yes.' You told me 'okay, but you have to say it out loud so I can say the right words.' I told you 'okay! I wish that you would come over and play with me.' Do you remember that?" Lana paused, straining to remember, "no, I'm sorry." "No, it's okay," Clark jumped, "well, do you remember when we were fourteen, we used to sit on the roof of the old house about a half mile away from your house? We played What-If all the time and you made sandwiches. You made me peanut butter and jelly and you had your favorite, turkey and cheese. You cut both down the middle diagonally and we always traded one half, so you had half peanut butter and jelly and half turkey and cheese, and so did I. Do you remember?" Clark tired furiously to help her remember. "No, I wish I did though," a tear welled in Lana's eye and fell down her face. Clark placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped it away, "it's alright. You can't help it. Do you want me to stay with you?" She sniffed once and nodded, grabbing his hand lightly.


	5. Nurse

Emma-Lee smiled as she woke up in her room and saw her mother sitting in the chair beside her, asleep. "Mommy?" Emma-Lee took her hand and shook it gently, "are you awake?" "Emma-Lee?" Her mother looked at her watch, "it's two in the morning. What's going on baby?" "I had a bad dream," Emma-Lee sighed gently. "What about?" "Well, Clark was in it," Emma-Lee smiled, "you remember, from the waiting room?" "Yeah," her mom rubbed her eyes gently. "He was a superhero," Emma-Lee's voice rose with excitement, "but that girl he was with, she was attacked by zombies. She died mommy. It was after she got out of here. Clark was really sad." "Do you want me to ask the doctors if she's alright?" Her mother picked up the remote to call the nurse. Emma-Lee nodded slightly.

"You called," a blonde nurse with green eyes came in. "Yeah. My daughter wants to know if the girl who had her neck pulled open was alright. She's got a –uhm, Clark Kent in there with her," the mom used her hands as she spoke. "Oh, Lana Lang? Yeah, she'll be alright, we've got some doctors watching closely," the nurse replied.

Lana's eyes opened slowly as the sun peeked through the white blinds that hung in the hospital. She noticed Clark was still asleep. _What is it about you? _She thought, curious about the knots that she had in her stomach because of him. She rubbed his hand with her thumb that sat on top of his hand. "Miss Lang?" The same nurse that was in Emma-Lee's room came in with a new bag of liquid, ready to be inserted into Lana's I.V. "How are you feeling this morning?" The nurse slowly removed the current package off of Lana's tube and put on the new one. "I feel fine. Where did you say I was?" "You're in Shanghai," the nurse replied. "Then why aren't you speaking Chinese?" Lana's eyebrows furrowed. "Because, I speak Chinese as a second language. I'm actually from a place called Smallville in Kansas," the nurse replied, "do you know where that is?" "Well, I might, not that I can pinpoint it," Lana replied, with a slight chuckle. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I lived there when I was fourteen. Then this meteor shower came and I left. My mom was killed when I was at my daycare center. I had to move here to come live with my dad and my step mom, and now, here I am," the nurse finally finished attaching Lana's medication, "well, that's all. Do you need anything?" "No, thank you," Lana gave the nurse a friendly smile, "what did you say your name was?" "Actually I didn't," the nurse smiled back, "Shuri Reinman." "Oh, well thanks, Shuri."

Time passed and Clark finally woke up, slowly. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Lana said sarcastically. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Clark rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm alright. I met the nurse. She's from a place called Smallville. Do you know about it?" "Yeah, actually, that's where we're from. Did she give you her name?" Clark asked. "Yeah. Shuri Reinman. Why, do you know her? Do I know her?" Lana asked, hoping Clark could give her an answer, a good one. "No," Clark paused, "you don't." _But I do. She's a meteor freak. She almost killed Lex, after getting her money of course, _Clark thought. "Well, I'm going to go grab us some breakfast, any preferences?" Lana shook her head no and gave Clark a smile. "Clark," she stopped him, when he had one foot out the door, "thanks." "No problem," Clark replied.


	6. Missing

Panic overwhelmed Clark as he reentered the hospital and saw a group of doctors huddled around Lana's room. "What's going on?" Clark's voice showed obvious concern as he entered the room. "You can't be here," a doctor began to shove Clark back, only causing Clark to be even more worried than he already was. So many thoughts ran through his head as he watched the doctors scramble, gathering medications and other supplies. _What if she's dead? She can't be dead. I wonder if Jor-El killed her. No, Clark, stop, she's not dead. She'll be fine. _Pellets of sweat formed on his face and nose as he heard the doctors talk, faintly, "charging three hundred…four hundred…no result. Time of death ten forty eight A.M." "No," Clark sighed, turning into a blur as he took off into super speed.

Clark felt snow bunch up in his shoes as he found the place where the Fortress lay. He walked to the figure of ice and made his way inside, taking his feet off the ice. "Jor-E?" Clark's voice showed anger. "My son," Jor-El replied, with length. "Why'd you kill her?" Clark began, "what's she have to with this?" "She's not a part of your destiny, my son, you are superior to the average human," Jor-El's reply had calmness to it, and he obviously had no problem with wiping the entire human race off the face of the earth. "My destiny? –What's my _destiny_ have to do with hers? She's not a part of this," Clark's speech rose with words, as he became even more angered, then it got silent, and turned into but a whisper, "bring her back." "As you wish, but there will be a consequence," Jor-El began. "Isn't there always?" Clark asked through clenched teeth. "She won't remember you. You will have to force that upon her." "Whatever it takes, she wouldn't remember me anyways. She's got amnesia," Clark replied, happily, realizing that he wouldn't really lose anything that he hadn't already lost.

The trip back to Shanghai wasn't as unbearable as the trip to the Fortress, but he was still anxious to see Lana. He felt his feet sink beneath the water of the ocean, and he swam again. This time he swam so fast he hardly got wet. Then he finally set foot back into the city, directly in front of the hospital. His heart raced and his breathing became strained. _What if he goes back on his word? _Clark thought, referring to Jor-El's promise, _oh, well, what've I got to lose?_ He began to advance toward the hospital, his heart pounding furiously and nervousness overtaking him.

"Are you here for a Lana Lang?" Shuri approached Clark, "she's been asking about you. Or for 'that tall guy with the dark hair and blue eyes. Clark, maybe?'" The nurse's words pained Clark, Lana really had forgotten him. "Uhm, yeah, I am. Can you give me the room number?" Clark asked, hoping the nurse would just tell him and leave. "Yeah, she's in room 401, I'll show you to her." Clark rolled his eyes angrily as the nurse turned back around, _I know where the room is. Can't you just leave? _Clark's heart jumped as he saw Lana's empty bed in the hospital room. She was missing.


	7. Accuastions and Transformations

Clark's hands shook as his fingers raced across the keypad of his cell phone. "Hello?" Lex was on the other line. "Where is she?" Clark insisted. "Where's who? Clark, what are you talking about?" "Don't play your games with me! Lana, she's gone missing from a hospital in Shanghai and I figure, if anyone knows what's going on, it's you. Considering, you're keeping tabs on her even though she left you," Clark's jaw tightened after the words slipped through his lips. "I have no clue where Lana is, I thought she was dead," Lex lied. "Bull! –I know you've kept track of her, you knew Lana wasn't dead and you were just too embarrassed that she was leaving you, so you watched her. You were stalking her. Why'd you do it, Lex?" Clark was now yelling; his teeth clenched and he spoke again, "—where is she?" "Clark," Lex yelled, "I don't know where Lana is! Do you think I wanted her to die? –No, I didn't. I loved her." "Quit lying to me, Lex, just tell me. Where is she?" "Clark, I don't-," Lex began, but was quickly interrupted. "Liar! –Fine, I'll just find her myself." Clark quickly hung up without giving Lex the opportunity to reply.

Lana groaned as she pulled at the wires that bound her wrists and ankles together. _Why wires? _She thought, hoping Clark would show up. "Well, hiya Barbie. So glad you're awake. You were out longer than the others," a man with layered red and black hair smiled hideously at her. She eyed the room she was in. The figures that stood, staring blankly at her, were brainwashed, and among them were Emma-Lee, Chloe, and a young girl about seventeen. "What-what's going on?" Lana stuttered. "Don't you know? You're going to be a zombie, a brainwashed, mind-controlled, flesh eating zombie," the man's smile grew. "What? No," Lana began to struggle to escape. "Oh, and why?" "Because," Lana paused, "you-just can't." A tear fell down her face, all she wanted was to remember her past, why she couldn't die, but she knew that there was something, someone holding her back. Making her want to be alive.

"Oh, boo hoo, you think I really care why?" The man's breath lingered in front of Lana's face and in her nose, making her gag slightly. "Ready? No? Good," the man put a mask over Lana's face, even though she shook her head, trying to get him to ease up on her. He watched happily as a green gas filled the mask and curled around the curves of Lana's face. She murmured pointless words and she forced herself to stay awake, "Clark." "Oh, Clark, help me, Clark, help me," the man said mockingly. Lana's eyes fluttered open and closed when the man got face-to-face with her, "awe, you're dying. Aren't you?" "No," Lana whispered, "no." "Yeah, I think you are. Well, since you're dying and all, you want to see your little boyfriend? It may be good for you," the man crinkled his nose playfully. "Clark," Lana sighed. Her eyes losing color and her face losing life.

Clark yelled as he was thrown into the room with Lana. He was bleeding profusely and obviously in pain. "Clark?" Lana's eyes rolled into her head and back out, "what? What's wrong?" "Nothing, Lana," his voice was hoarse and raspy, "you'll be okay." "Kill them," the man commanded, glaring at Clark and Lana, and then left. "No," he groaned uselessly. Clark began to worry as the figures began to advance toward him and Lana. "Stop," he sighed, the meteor rock in the zombies was slowly killing him, painfully. Soreness pulsed and throbbed through him furiously, Clark would be dead in a matter of minutes.


	8. Invasion

"What do you mean you left?" Lex yelled at the man working for him, the same man that was in the room with Clark and Lana. "I didn't know you wanted me to stay with them, you didn't tell me," the man yelled back. "Listen Spenser, I'm not paying you to mess up, I'm paying you to get the job done right. If you can't do that, I'll find someone else," Lex said, acting as though he really cared. "I'll do it, I can just go back, it's not big deal," Spenser began. "No big deal?" Lex laughed, delusional, "are you kidding me? It's huge. Whatever, I'll hire someone else." "Whatever, you want," Spenser replied, making his way to the door, "the girl's in there, too." "What girl?" Lex asked, suddenly becoming interested, "I didn't say anything about a girl." "I don't know, his girlfriend, maybe. Has the same color hair as his, about a foot shorter than him," Spenser replied. "Lana," Lex whispered, panic filling him.

Lana screamed as she placed her hands on the floor, trying to push herself. Clark suddenly became anxious as the figures advanced toward both him and Lana. "Come on, Lana, you can do it," Clark supported her in her failing attempts. "It hurts," she yelled. "I know it does, but you can do it. Pain is nothing," Clark replied, as he himself made attempts to get up. "Stop," Lex yelled as he entered the room. Chloe, Emma-Lee and the girl stopped dead in their tracks, giving Lex their full attention, "go back to the lab you guys, there's nothing to do here." Anger overcame Clark as he was finally able to stand, watching the dead leave the room, taking their meteor rock with them. "Are you okay?" Lex asked, grabbing Lana's arm and helping her stand. "I should've known it was you, Lex," Clark wiped the remaining blood off of his face. "Look, Clark, I didn't do any of this, I just found out about it," Lex lied. "What's going on?" Lana slowly pulled her arm away from Lex. "This is Lex Luthor, your ex," Clark nodded toward Lex. "What are you talking about?" Lana made her way to Clark. "Right," Lex let his head fall, realizing what had happened, Lana didn't remember him, "I'm just going to go." "Lex," Clark intercepted his departure, "I hope your experiment goes well."

"There you go," Clark smiled as Lana sat down in a chair in the waiting room, back at the Smallville Medical Center, "how are you?" "A little sore," her nose crinkled as she spoke, "but I think I'll live." The muscles around Clark's mouth formed a smile, as did Lana's, and they're eyes locked. The gap between them was slowly closing as they began to move closer. He entwined fingers with her and their eyes forced closed as they became close. "Everybody out," a nurse yelled, cutting them off. "What's going on?" Lana yelled, over the loud buzzer that sounded in the hospital. "I don't know," Clark said, not taking his hand out of hers as they began to run. "Ma'am, what's happening?" Clark stopped a nurse in the hallway. "An experiment gone wrong. We have a release of what you could call zombies from the basement. They're manic, and they crave human flesh. We advise you all to get to the safest place possible," then nurse replied, panting. "Lana," Clark stopped her, grabbing her hands, "I want you to go to the Luthor Mansion. I'll take you, but you'll be safer there than anywhere else. Okay?" "No, I don't want to leave you," Lana shook her head in objection. "I'll be fine," Clark replied, still yelling. "Alright," Lana said, after a long silence.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked Lana, after Clark had already left the Mansion. "Yeah, I think so," Lana replied, scanning the room, "this place looks really familiar." "You used to live here," Lex began, "when we were married." "Oh," Lana's eyes found the floor, yet again. "So, do you need anything? I'm here for you," Lex said, placing his hand on her shoulder softly. "No," Lana smiled, hiding the thought she was having, "I'm alright, thanks." Her smile fell and she swallowed hard as Lex exited the room.


	9. Undead

"Lana," Clark sighed as he entered his barn, only to see Lana leaning against a wall, "you shouldn't be here, you're supposed to be at the mansion." "I don't want to be there, I want to be here," Lana turned around, making her way past Clark. "Are you okay?" Clark watched her pass, counting every step she took. "I'm scared," she replied immediately, exhaling and closing her eyes. "I know, Lana –I know. Listen," he grabbed her shoulders, "I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe. –I love you, Lana." "Really?" Lana broke the silence, her heart skipping a beat. "Yes, that's why you have to go back to the mansion. Lana, if you die, I'll never forgive myself," Clark let his hands fall on her waist, "alright?" Lana sighed as she glanced downward, resisting his commands to return to the mansion, "I don't want to go back. Clark, I don't feel safe around Lex, I don't know why, but I don't. And—there's something about you, that makes me feel like nothing can happen to me." "Lana, nothing's going to happen you, even at Lex's. I won't let that happen, you have to trust me," Lana felt the sincerity in Clark's voice. "I trust you," she replied, wishing he would just let her stay with him, "but can you make me a promise?" "If it makes you feel better," he smiled. "Promise me that you'll come back to me," she offered. "I promise," he said, as he hugged her tightly. "Goodbye," she said, causing pain to both of them.

Lex sighed heavily as Lana reentered the mansion, "Lana, where the heck were you? I had security running around like maniacs trying to find you. Are you alright?" "I'm fine," she said calmly, walking past him "I'm sorry. I had someone I needed to talk to." Nothing escaped Lex's mouth as realized who she had gone to see, and why, "so, it's just like it was when we were married, huh? You're going to see him behind my back." "Look," Lana paused, her memory deserting her. "Lex," Lex replied. "Lex, I wish I knew what you're talking about, I really do. I don't remember anything," Lana said, her eyes becoming wet, again, "I just, don't." "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I can't blame you anyway," Lex said, a slight chuckle coming out of his mouth, "I mean, you've only known him since you were four, and you can't trust me." "I don't know. I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed," Lana replied, her words dripping with pain. "Whatever you want. If you need anything, I'm here," Lex replied, insanely hurt. "Alright," she smiled, making her way out the door and up to her temporary room.

Lex's fingers raced across the keyboard of his laptop. _I shouldn't have even started this project in the first place. _His eyes focused attention to the top left corner of his screen as an IM box popped up. _Clark?_

**ClarkKent14:**

Where's Lana? I'm coming to get her.

**Lex116: **

She's up in her room, why?

**ClarkKent14:**

Your little experiment got loose. And they're after you. Your employees will be doing whatever it takes to get to you, and I don't want Lana in the middle of this, she's been through enough.

**Lex116: **

I don't want her in trouble either, Clark. But personally, I think she's much safer in the mansion, with security guards at every door, rather that being out on a farm, out in the open.

**ClarkKent14:**

I'm coming to get her, Lex, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

**ClarkKent14 has signed off. **

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed as she pulled the window to her room up and saw Clark standing on the grass below her, "what are you doing here?" "Lana, listen, you have to jump. I'll catch you. They're in there," Clark yelled. "What are you talking about?" Lana asked. Her head jerked backward as she heard the door swing open, only to see a zombie standing before her. "Clark," she attempted to scream, but instead froze with fear. "Lana, jump," Clark yelled. Lana's mind told her to move, but her feet weren't listening. "Lana, please!" Clark was becoming scared, "fine, I'm coming up there." Lana jumped back into reality as the zombie put both it hands on Lana and shoved her out the window. "Clark," Lana said, as she fell into his arms, "how did you-?" She looked up, only to see the zombie hanging its legs out the window, ready to jump after her, in its failed attempt to kill her. "You're safe now," he replied, his eyes lying against her face, and hers finally meeting his.

Lana's feet fell firmly against the ground as Clark stood her up, "go!"

"What? No."

"Lana, go!"

"I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll follow you, just go!"

Lana nodded uneasily before backing up and then retreating in a steady run. "I love you," Clark whispered, knowing Lana was unable to hear him anyway, before focusing his attention back to the window, where the zombie was jumping out of. His eyes heated as he shot fire at it, hearing it scream, and burn, a popping noise he wouldn't soon recover from.


	10. Conflict

Lana's breathing became heavy and rhythmic as she finally quit running. "Lana!" Clark yelled, he had caught up to her. "Hey," she panted heavily. "Are you alright? That was pretty crazy," Clark lay a hand on her shoulder easily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are they?" Clark held his breath in his throat at Lana's question. He didn't kill all of them, he was too worried about her, "I don't know, he replied." "We still don't even know what they are exactly," Lana said, kind of amused by the fact that these things had been attacking them, and no one knew exactly what they were. Clark's nose stung as an insanely hideous smell inserted itself into his nose.

Lana grimaced as the smell of sour milk and decaying flesh filled the air, mixing disgustingly with the rain. She buried her face into Clark's shoulder; he gently put his arm around her. "What are they?" Lana asked as she flung her free arm across his stomach. "Zombies," Clark realized, suddenly. "What?" Lana pulled away. "Don't…move," Clark commanded. The figures before them were significantly closer and stunk even more. Their faces were half-eaten and bones stuck out of the skin. Lana gagged in disgust as an ankle snapped when it made impact on the wet, soggy grass. "Clark," she stammered. He shushed her gently and put his index finger over his lips. His hand slipped around hers. She shook with fear and her hand was cold. She obviously had no idea how hard she was squeezing Clark's hand, but he felt it.

"Are you listening?" Clark squeezed Lana's hand gently. "Yeah," she managed to whisper. "When they pass I want you to run. They can't see you unless you move, so don't go anywhere until I tell you," Clark saw Lana's eyes meet his face out of the corner of his iris. "No," she shook her head, "no, I can't leave you. They'll kill you." "I'll be fine, I promise. Just, when I tell you to go," he gulped, fearing for both himself and Lana, "go.—Okay?" Clark's eyes found Lana; she was staring at him intensely. He felt suddenly pained when he saw how unsteadily she nodded. "Lana, don't look at me like that," Clark pleaded. "Sorry," she said coldly, and turned around, her words came out gentler, "I'm sorry. I'm just, scared." Lana exhaled deeply as the zombies finally reached them.

Lana and Clark both resisted the urge to throw up as almost one hundred decaying bodies slowly passed them. "Okay, are you ready?" Clark tried desperately not to move his lips, but he failed and one of the zombies eyed him. "Crap. Lana, go. Go, go, go, go," his voice rose with speech. Lana lingered, frozen with fear. "Lana, go!" Clark's voice was loud and he was yelling now.

Vulnerability pulsed through Lana as her hand escaped Clark's. There was nothing protecting her now. She stopped, dead in her tracks as she heard Clark yell in pain. Her heart pounded in her ears and she heard nothing but Clark's scream and the rhythmic pounding in her chest. Everything went by slowly, one second felt like a year. She yelled in unison with Clark, wanting more than anything, but unable to move, as a zombie sunk its teeth deep into Clark's shoulder and ripped out a chunk of skin. Purple blood poured out of his body, spilling all over the grass and staining his blue shirt. It was pretty obvious now, Clark Kent was going to die.

Lana's arms fell against a tree after she wiped the blood off of her face. How long had she been running? An hour, a day, five minutes, thirty seconds, she didn't know, but she had to stop. She let herself fall against the wet dirt. _Why is this happening now? Why, why, why? _She gulped, and held her breath as she heard a twig snap behind her and low groaning sound. _–Crap!_ She turned slowly and breathed through her mouth, trying not to inhale the stench, she would throw up if she did. "No," he voice was quiet, and unnoticeable. She began to walk as slowly as she could, backward, trying to get away. She stopped, her eyes wide, as her foot came out from under her and hit the tree, causing a nut of some sort to fall, and the zombie to notice her.

Lana's feet stung as she fled in a heavy sprint, running for her life. She turned back to see how close the zombie was. _Where is it? _She thought, noting that nothing was behind her. _I lost it! _She let herself stop running and turned around in a full circle to check her accuracy, she was right. Nothing was there. She _had _lost it.

She screamed as she felt something pierce the back of her neck. She was being attacked, the zombie was beginning its feast. _I can't die here, I won't, _she though, making every attempt she could to convince herself she wasn't going to die. Her eyes fell backward into her head as the gas that Spenser had given her began to take effect, she was turning into a zombie. She was going to be one of them.


	11. Threats

"Lana," Clark groaned, in an attempt to bring her back. He yelled uselessly as he felt skin being peeled off of his arm, he had to get help, and fast. Sudden relief came over Clark as the stabbing of teeth entering his body ceased. What happened? "Clark," Chloe asked, her words drenched in fear, "oh my, God!" She began to advance toward him. "Chloe, no," Clark yelled, trying to stop her from being attacked, as he was unable to move. The zombies that were at Clark immediately focused on Chloe. "Chloe, run," Clark yelled, as he watched Chloe turn and retreat in a sprint. He screamed as he rose to his feet, he had to find Lana...if she was alive.

...Lana's eyes glossed over and she felt as though she was being defeated. _I can't turn into one of them. What if I hurt Clark? I don't want to hurt Clark. He's the only person I feel safe with. I can't die! _Lana felt herself being overtaken. She could feel her better half deserting her completely. She had to stay alive, for Clark. God, what was it about Clark? She had only known him for two weeks and she felt she could confide in him for anything. She loved him. She was thrown back into reality as she felt teeth rip out of her body, the zombie knew what was happening to her, and was hindering Lana's death from being too early. A pleading scream left her mouth as a massive pain pulsed through her body, "Clark!" She began to sweat as she fought the process. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be a zombie; she wanted to be with Clark. "Lana," Lex said, panicking as he stuck a needle into Lana's neck and injected a translucent red liquid into her, intercepting the transformation, "oh my, God." "Clark—dead—," Lana murmured deliriously. "What about Clark?" Lax asked, knowing good-and-well what was happening to Clark. "Clark—zombie—dead," she shook her head in objection to death. "Get her to a hospital," Lex commanded to the 2 men that stood with him

"Clark," Lex yelled triumphantly, causing the zombies to retreat, scattering into the tees. "Where-where's Lana?" Sheets of sweat covered Clark's face and sheer terror poisoned his eyes. "Lana's safe and sound in a hospital in Metropolis, in the best care," Lex advanced toward Clark, standing next to him, "aren't you at all concerned about what's going to happen to you, Clark. If you ask me, I think you're going to die here." Clark yelled in pain as Lex pushed hard on his neck, causing him to double over. His head fell to the side in defeat, he had been beaten. "Have a nice day, Clark," a hideous smile dominated Lex's face, he had finally won.

"Mrs. Kent," Chloe yelled as she set foot in the Kent house. She felt safety in that house; it was always a place she could go when things weren't in their right place, "hello? Are you here?" She turned in a panicked circle as a loud crash sounded from the other room, "Chloe!" "Mrs. Kent," Chloe ran into the room as quickly as she could only to see Martha Kent being attacked by three blood-craving zombies. "Oh my, God," Chloe stood in shock in the entry, _what can I do? _"Help," Martha pleaded. Chloe grunted as she let her hand fist against the zombie that was hovering over Mrs. Kent's face, its teeth open, ready to begin its feast. It double over to the floor and screamed as Chloe applied pressure to the back of its neck, causing it to snap. "Come on," Chloe grabbed Mrs. Kent's arm and assisted her in getting up, and exiting the room. Wondering what was going to happen to Clark.


	12. Bites

Lana's eyes fluttered open as she drifted back into consciousness, _what happened? _She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in a hospital room…again. _God, I spend a lot of time in these places. _"Ms. Lang?" A tall, slender brunette woman entered the room. "Where am I?" Lana manifested her curious side. "You're in Metropolis. Lex Luthor brought you here," the nurse replied, "my name's Laylah, and if you need anything, I'm the one to talk to." "So, Clark didn't bring me here?" "No, I'm sorry. Is that your boyfriend?" Laylah was making an attempt to start a conversation with Lana. "I wish," Lana sighed, "he's pretty amazing."

…Clark felt his body shutting down as blood continued to escape him. He wished he could see Lana, just to know she was still breathing. He wanted more than anything to have her with him. He needed her; he loved her. Faded memories began to run through his mind, like a movie, replaying the good parts of his nineteen years. He remembered his first actual kiss with Lana, on his birthday.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"—It's just some random day my parents picked off the calendar," Clark sighed, looking out the loft window. "Well, maybe some of us want to celebrate the day you came into out lives," Lana replied, planting her feet in front of him, her heart pounding nervously. "I never thought about it that way," a small smile fell on his face. "Well, make a wish," she chuckled, letting her nose crinkle. A pause overpowered the two as Clark debated whether or not to say what he was about to, "—I've been wishing for the same thing since I was seven." "And now?" Lana became even more nervous than she was. His heart began to beat faster than it ever had as he took the small cake from Lana and sat it down, returning to her and taking her hands in his, "she's standing right in front of me." The conversation had finally reached its epitome and Clark had pressed his lips softly against Lana's. He slowly stepped closer, sinking into her kissing him back…_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

Unknown to Clark, he was becoming unable to fight death anymore. It was sneaking up on him and he didn't want to die. Lana needed him now, and couldn't just…die. Plus, Chloe and Lois and his mom, they all needed him. Why did the whole world need Clark Kent? He couldn't save everybody. So many emotions possessed him. He need help, and he needed help fast.

… "Chloe, what's going on?" Mrs. Kent was obviously concerned and had an ominous feeling about Chloe's reply, "Mrs. Kent, there are zombies here, and Clark's in trouble. They got to him and I when I asked Lex what was killing Clark, he said that the meteor rock in the zombie injected a poison into people that killed them within forty-eight hours." Martha cringed at the though. "We've got to help him. Lex is trying to kill him," Chloe was determined to help Clark. "How?" Martha asked, curious. "I think I've got an idea.


	13. Sedated

"Where is he now?" Laylah asked Lana. "Oh my, God," Lana's expression turned scared as she came to the harsh realization that Clark was still back in Smallville, "I've got to get out of here, he needs help." "Ms. Lang, calm down. Lex said you were going to be concerned about it. He's got it all taken care of," Laylah slowly filled a syringe, ready to give it to Lana when needed. "Yeah, taken care of. Lex is trying to kill him," Lana yelled angrily. "Ms. Lang, please," Laylah began. "I head him talking to the guys. He said to make sure he dies. You have to get me out of here. He can't die. –I love him," the words finally escaped Lana's lips. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave," Laylah said sympathetically.

… "Lex," Chloe stormed into the Luthor Mansion, obviously angry. "What is it you need, Chloe?" Lex closed his laptop, and made his voice sarcastic, knowing exactly why she was there. "I don't need anything. I want you to shut it down," she demanded, raising her voice. "Shut what down? –Project Skreen?" He rose from his chair. "Oh, is that what you're calling it? Well, either way, your blood-craving demons got to Clark, and I know that's what you want, but this isn't a game, Lex, and Lana isn't a prize," Chloe yelled, "so don't treat it that way." …… "Mom," Clark groaned, almost questioning her presence. "It's alright, come on, we've got to get you home, I think I know how we can get you better," Martha gently pulled her son to his feet. …… "Chloe, look, I appreciate your interest in my life, but don't you think it's gone a little too far? I mean, come on, if you're _that _interested all you have to do is say something," Lex said, making his way back to the computer. "Wait, are you implying that I have feelings for you? God, could your ego get any bigger? You're so far off the map it's not even funny! I'm not concerned about you, Lex, I'm concerned about my friend's well-being. If you think that Lana's going to- to come crawling helplessly back into your arms because you kill Clark, you've got it thoroughly wrong. Lana loves Clark, and if you hurt him, the first thing she's going to do is resent you. Is that what you want? If it is, then just keep doing what you're doing," Chloe was fuming. "Chloe, Lana was attacked. The last thing she remembers was waking up in the hospital almost two weeks ago. I'm almost positive she doesn't even know you exist, and I'm also positive she doesn't remember she loves Clark," Lex said, trying to convince himself that he could get Lana back. "Even if she has forgotten the last nineteen years of her life, you don't forget that you love somebody, it doesn't work that way, Lex," Chloe replied, before exiting the mansion in an angry rage. Lex sighed as he sat back down in front of his computer, watching nothing but a screen of grass, stained with blood, Clark was gone.

… "Fine, if you won't help me then I'll just get out of here myself, I don't need you," Lana said, becoming angrier with every word. "Ms. Lang, you need to lie down," Laylah said, noting that Lana sat up and was draping her legs over the side of the bed, ready to leave the hospital. "Nothing you can say or do is going to stop me," Lana protested, planting her feet on the ground and preparing to walk right out of the hospital. "Sit down now! I don't want to have to call in the other doctors," Laylah threatened, holding the syringe in her hands, tense and ready to use it. "You won't have to, I'll be gone before you can," Lana said, turning and running toward the door. "Help," Laylah yelled, causing three other doctors at the reception area to hurry toward them, restraining Lana from all angles. "Let me go," Lana said, pulling and jerking in attempts to escape. Laylah was frantic to get her materials ready to calm Lana down. "Let me go! He's going to kill him, you don't understand," Lana's hands began to sweat, "let me _go!" _The doctors cringed at Lana's screaming, it was shrill and blood-chilling. "Hold her tight," Laylah commanded. "No!" Lana was still screaming, and she had begun to shake uncontrollably, "I have to get out of here! I have to." Laylah watched as tears formed in Lana's eyes, she looked betrayed and like she felt unwanted, "I'm not crazy," her voice was cracking and she let tears fall from her eyes, "you can't let him die. I'm not crazy. Please. Let me go…just let me go." Laylah gulped as she pulled back the syringe. "No!" Lana screamed as the needle was shoved into her neck. Everything went blurry, and finally, Lana's eyes closed…sedation.


	14. Even On Red

Chapter 14: Even On **Red**

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked as she followed Martha throughout the house like a lost puppy. "The way I see it," Martha jerked open the closet door, "if the green rocks kill him, when he's like this, the red rocks must make him better." Chloe suddenly became nervous as she saw Martha open up a box full of meteor rocks, red, green and black. "Mrs. Kent, you can't be serious! You know what they do to him," Chloe was beginning to panic. "I'd rather him be like that, than be dead," Martha said, proving her point completely. "Whatever you say," Chloe replied simply. Clark's eyes became dull as he fell into unconsciousness, on the soft couch resting in the living room. Martha felt anxious as she fondles the rock she held in her hands, _here we go. _Chloe closed her eyes tightly in suspense as Martha pressed the rock against Clark's chest tightly. His eyes immediately shot open and energy ran through his veins, pure power asserting itself to him. "Oh, no," Chloe noted what was occurring. "Thanks," Clark smiled, as he took the rock from his mother's hands, "I'll be visiting Lex now."

..."So, are you going to tell me where Lana is?" Clark entered the room at the mansion, "you know you can't hide her forever." "I already told you, she's in Metropolis. How are you-?" Confusion filled Lex's voice. "Oh, did I mention your little attempt to get rid of me failed...miserably," Clark interrupted. "Look, Clark, I'm not trying to stop you from seeing Lana, I just want her to be happy," Lex lied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Liar!" Clark's voice was booming, "come on, Lex. Just admit it. You think that if you pull me out of her life, you'll have her all to yourself. Well..._newsflash: _I'm like a cockroach," Clark placed his finger under Lex's chin, "I never die!" Clark slapped him gently, then left.

Lana groaned as she pulled her eyes open. _My head, _she thought, attempting to place her hand on her forehead, but it wouldn't budge. "What the heck?" She focused her attention toward her wrists--she was strapped down. "What on-? Help! Somebody...anybody! Help! Please." Laylah watched and listened painfully from the glass window at Belle Reeve Institution, "the strapping down isn't necessary, is it?" Laylah was question the tall female doctor next to her, "we'll see how she does for the rest of the day. If she does okay, we'll take her out of the shackles, but I think she's going to be here for a while." "I'm not crazy, I'm not," Lana's voice was cracking and her mouth was dry. She could taste blood on her tongue from her cracked lips, "I know you can hear me! If he dies, I swear, you guys will wish you'd never been born. I'm not crazy, you'll see, I'm not crazy."

...Time passed and nine rolled around on the clock, "so?" Laylah was anxious to see how the doctors would treat Lana. "--Unstrap her, but keep her in solitary confinement. She's not ready to be released yet," the doctor commanded. Laylah smiled as she pressed a key into the lock, letting herself into the room, only to see Lana lying with her head down, face on its side, "Lana?" "I saw you guys watching me, like I'm some kind of lab rat," Lana chuckled gently at her own words, "one of your experiments." "I'm sorry," Laylah apologized, sympathy for Lana becoming obvious, though she couldn't see Lana's tear-stricken face, "Dr. Karnes said I could let you out of the shackles, but she thinks you're going to be here for a while." "I hope he's still alive. I can't live without him, I'll go crazy, I love him," another tear fell down her cheek, "you know, even when you lose your memory, you can't forget when you love someone." Laylah took tow steps backward, almost like the words were literally moving her. "I feel closer to him than I do anyone else. I feel safer, warmer...better," Lana closed her eyes, remembering Clark's smell, Clark's voice, "but what really burns me," her eyes fluttered open, "is that people you Dr. Karnes and you, can sit there and listen to a person scream...plead, and do nothing about it, feel nothing. It's almost like you, you enjoy it." "Do you want the shackles off?" Laylah stammered. "Yeah," Lana whispered.

...The spot that was red on Lana's wrists burned from the tightness of her restraints, and her eyes were swollen from useless crying. Her nose was red and it felt like it was on fire. She slowly rubbed her lover arm. "Are you okay?" Laylah was overpowered by what she had just heard and seen from Lana. Lana couldn't be crazy, at the way she spoke, how she felt, the depth, she just...couldn't be, "I'll help you Lana, I just can't get you out." _Smack! _Laylah's thoughts were immediately altered as Lana threw her fist against the wall, "I hate you! I'm not crazy," she was still crying profusely.

"Can I help you?" The blonde woman at the front desk greeted Clark. "Only if you can tell me where a Ms. Lana Lang is," Clark replied, the power from the red rock pulsing with his heart. "I'm sorry, we don't have anyone under that name," the woman replied. "Okay, that's a lie," Clark's reply was immediate, "I called the hospital she was just at and they said she was here, so I know she is. You obviously didn't do an amazing job relaying your crappy lies. So just, let me see her, and save us both a world of hurt that could be easily avoided," Clark was face-to-face with the nurse. "Alright, but you can't go in."

...Clark hurt fiercely as he laid eyes on Lana. She was sweating and was mouthing '_I'm not crazy'_ to herself repeatedly, when it was obvious she was on the verge of such. Then she saw him. Clark noted how hard she shook as she rose to her feet. Why did he care about her at all? He had never had _real _feelings for anyone when he was on red. Why her? His heart ached with every step she took toward him. A cold tear fell down her cheek as she placed her hand against the cold glass. He sighed as he laid his hand on the other side of hers, causing her to smile for the first time in at least a week, as long as he had been gone. I love you: Clark mouthed. I love you, too: she mouthed in reply. The secret was out, and Clark's feelings were real, even on Red.


	15. Sweat

Chapter 15: SWeaT

"I told you I'd get you out," Clark curled his finger around Lana's after he let his arm fall off of her. "Yes you did," Lana stopped and placed her hands on his shoulders, "and I'm very thankful. --Did you mean what you said?" "Of course I meant it Lana," Clark said truthfully, "would you-like to go back to my house?" Lana noted the sparkle in Clark's eyes and knew what he was really suggesting. "Sure."

...Lana smiled as she entered the loft. Something about it felt so familiar, so comfortable, but what? Lana jumped slightly as Clark's arms fell against her waist. "Are you okay?" She could fell the warmth of his lips hit the sides and back of her neck repeatedly, causing her eyes to close, "yeah." "Listen," he turned her around and held her close, my mom doesn't live here anymore, it's just me...and I know you think you don't know me, but you do, and I know that I love you, I have since I was seven." "I love you, too," she said, letting her lips fall against his. "Come on," he said as he exited the loft and made his way toward the house.

...Clark's bed felt soft against Lana's back and his body pressure was perfect on top of her. "Clark," Lana sighed happily as Clark sat her up and untied the back of her shirt. He looked into her eyes and his fingers curled around the bottom of her shirt. She closed them as he peeled it off and let it fall against the hardwood floor, as well as the shoes he had just kicked off. His lips met hers again as the laid back down. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lana pulled away and gazed at Clark, her hazel eyes questioning him. "Lana, I've never been more positive about anything," Clark pressed his lips back to hers. Satisfaction fell into him as Lana unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, revealing his skin. Her stomach twisted into knots and he unstrapped her bra, letting it slide off of her shoulders and onto the blue and white comforter. He smiled between kisses as he heard the snap of the button on his pants, he was only in his boxers now. He could feel her heart pounding furiously against him as he kicked her tennis shoes off and peeled off her jeans, kissing her from her stomach back up to her lips, and let her remaining bottoms fall against the floor. They were both exposed now.

...An hour passed and Lana's hair was damp from the sweat on her forehead, neck and back, air escaped her mouth and curled against Clark's face as she panted heavily. Her breath smelled like peppermint and banana, it was sweet. "A little out of breath, are you?" Clark had a smile on his face. "Yeah, only a little," her hand found the side of his face. He jerked away playfully, still smiling, as she attempted to kiss his lips, "hey." "You need to practice," he put his finger on her nose. He jerked again and she only missed by a millisecond. They chuckled as she attempted, and succeeded, "your turn." Lana giggled as Clark held her cheeks in his hands, keeping her still as he kissed her, "you cheat!" "You care?" The two were talking with kisses in between, "no." Clark pulled off of Lana, and had her lying with her head on his chest. "Are you tired?" No response, "Lana?" He smiled as he heard the light snore. "Goodnight," he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. He tried desperately not to wake her as he pulled the blanket up onto them. "Mmm," she sighed as she scooted closer into him, he had done it right apparently, because she was still asleep. He yawned, and drifted into sleep himself.


	16. Taken

CHAPTER 16: Taken

A cold breeze curled around Lana's bare back as the curtains rippled in the wind. Her eyes shook open slowly, and noted the tan chest that lay under her head. "So, you do live?" Clark asked. It was obvious he had been awake for a good while. "Yeah, I do," she scooted closer to him. The skin on her leg touched his side. "Did I wear you out?" He placed his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I guess you must have," she kissed his arm, which was lying beside her, "should we get dressed?" "Yeah," he replied, releasing her. He watched her as she sat up and held the blanket across her chest. He draped his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his boxers. She sighed as she slid on Clark's flannel plaid shirt. It smelled like him. A smile grew on her face as she felt his arms slide across her waist. "Hey, you," she grabbed his arms gently. "Hey," he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her repeatedly. "Clark, stop it," she giggled and closed her eyes. "Why?" He didn't cease to do it again. "Hey," she turned and faced him, causing him to kiss her lips. Clark's eyes shot open as a booming knock rang through the house. "Just a minute," he yelled, and continued with his kissing Lana, until a knock came again. "I better go get that," he said, between soft, wet kisses. "Okay," she held his arms lightly, let go, and then watched him leave

"Hello?" Clark pulled open the door and greeted the man, even though he was only in his boxers. "We're looking for a Lana Lang. We've got word that she's staying with you and we're going to have to search your farm. I have a warrant," the man said, "I'm from Belle Reeve." "Lana, run!" Clark yelled, causing her to jump. "Oh, no," Lana whispered and proceeded to run. "What are you going to do to her?" Clark blocked the man from entering the house. "That's none of your business," the man pushed past Clark and made his way to the stairs, his feet pounding rhythmically against the floor as his pace increased, "my name's Connor Livingston and I've been sent here by an anonymous source, if you try and stop me—I _will_ kill you." "By 'anonymous' do you mean Lex Luthor?" Clark followed Connor like a lost puppy. Lana screamed as she collided with Connor and fell to the ground, causing a cold sting against her pale, bare legs. "What do you want?" Her voice rose. "Ms. Lang, calm down. I want to help you. That's all Belle Reeve wants to do is help," Connor said, causing Clark to scoff and roll his eyes in annoyance. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not crazy," Lana was beginning to cry, she didn't want to have to leave Clark. "Lana," Connor began. "She said there was nothing wrong with her," Clark grabbed the man's arm and squeezed roughly. "Smith, I need reinforcements," Connor said into a radio, as he pulled out a green meteorite and watched Clark collapse. "Clark," Lana began to make her way to Clark, but Smith, a tall, blonde man, pulled her back up by her hair and restrained her, "I don't think so." "Lana," Clark groaned. The red and green meteor rocks weren't mixing well. Then again, what did green mix well with? "Let me _go,_" Lana shrieked, "Clark!" "Lana," his voice was quiet. "No, Clark, you can't just leave him there, Clark!" Sheets of sweat covered Lana's face as she became nervous. "Come on, Princess," Smith began to pull her out the door. "No, you'll kill him, Clark," Lana jumped in attempt to break through Smith's grasp. "Calm down," Smith commanded. "Bite me," Lana grumbled, before spitting on his face. "_Don't _fight me," Smith said, through clenched teeth, and pulled her closer. "Don't try and hold me, I'm not your girlfriend," Lana was fuming, Smith could tell. "Can't wait until your funeral," Connor said, before dropping the rock. "No," Lana went limp in Smith's arms, tears spilling profusely from her eyes. "Sshh," he said, attempting to hold her up. "No," her voice was shaking and it broke as she gasped, "Clark! We- I've- I have to help him." Clark watched painfully as Lana was pulled out of the house by Connor and Smith. He was alone now.

"It's all my fault. My fault," Lana repeated as she yanked at the restraints around her wrists. She felt the car break and stop, "what? Why'd we stop?" A shrill scream escaped her lips as the entire car shook. "What's going on?" Lana sat in quiet suspense and terror for a good ten minutes, shaking. She began to hit the back of her head against the side of the cold, metal, black walls. "Baby, you've been giving feeling to me, all night," she began to sing, remembering the song that was playing the previous night, her voice was a whisper. Quiet, shaky, broken whispers. Her head turned slowly as the door was eased open. "Oh, my God."


	17. Reunion

"Listen, Spenser. I've told you this once, I'm not paying you to screw up, I'm just…_not_. If you can't handle the job, I'll get someone else, it's that easy. All you have to do is say the word," Lex's hands began to sweat as he tightened his clutch on the phone. How come this guy kept messing up? It was probably Lex's dad paying Spenser to get fired, it wouldn't surprise Lex in the slightest. God, this never ending war suckled every little bit of energy he had, out of Lex. "No, Mr. Luthor, no. I've got it. Belle Reeve has the girl and the Kent boy is at his house, surrounded by his one and only Achilles Heel, aside from Ms. Lana Lang, that is," Spenser said, giving Lex no time to hang up. _Okay, so I guess my father isn't behind this, _Lex contemplated to himself. "So you've got it then?" Lex was calming down. "Yes, sir, I've got it," Spenser did _not _want to get fired by Lex. Then again…who did? It was everyone in Smallville's worst nightmare. "And Spenser," Lex said, "if Lana gets hurt—you'll be lying in a puddle of your own blood by the week—and that's a promise. Understood?" "Yes."

The stench of zombies entered Lana's senses. "No, no, no," she struggled to speak as she tugged furiously at her bounds. "No, please, dear _God _no!" Tears welled in her eyes when she saw the zombie's leg unhinge from its body. She closed her eyes as the zombie shrieked. _Does it feel pain? _Lana thought, almost sympathizing with the undead. _No way. –There's no way. _She opened her eyes as the yelling and movement ceased. She held her breath in her throat, noting the glossy, lifeless, hollow eyes that gazed at her. This was so surreal, she was directly before a living dead once was…human. A sharp pain asserted itself in her hand, claws had been inserted into her skin. She resisted the urge to scream as she felt a warm, thick, slimy substance wash over her hand and between her fingers—blood. The same sensation manifested itself in Lana's other hand. She felt the cold breath escape the zombie's mouth and hit her face. It smelled like rotting, spoiling milk, and she could see that slivers of flesh hung freely teeth, human flesh. She let the breath out of her mouth, watching its knees bend as it crouched before her. Lana let out a hysterical wail as the jaw dislocated and she realized it was going to bite her. It drew back at the sound that came out of the obnoxious, noisy animal's mouth. Her hands parted from the cuffs that were around her wrists. _It must have accidentally slashed them. _She slowly wrapped her fingers around the straps on her ankle, removing them from her blazing skin.

Lana observed the features of the zombie, it was a good bit older than her, and it looked so familiar. She recognized the face, she just couldn't pin point where from. Then her stomach fell as she realized who it was—her mom. "Mom," Lana whispered, a slight twinge of pain poisoning the sweetness of her words, "mom, it's Lana." Lana wanted more than anything to hug her , but she couldn't. Heck! She was ecstatic she was actually remembering something! "Don't you remember?" The wetness in the bottom of her eyes trailed down the side of her face, "come on, mom, it's me, it's your daughter." Lana pushed the greasy chunk of jet black hair away from her mom's face. A long pause overcame the two. It killed Lana to see her mom under the given circumstances, but she knew it was amazing that she could even see her at all, "—I love you." She cringed as Lana felt the claws run down her right leg, and then nails dig into her left. She screamed, feeling the teeth sink into her arm.


	18. Maybe

Maybe…

Maybe…

The light beside Clark's bed flickered as the bulb fought to stay on, he was still sore from squirming away from the meteorites. _Maybe I can get her back, _he put his hands under his head, _maybe I can't. _He observed the red ring that sat on his finger. The power pulsated through his veins. How could such a tiny rock give someone so much emotion? _Maybe I can break in and get her again. _He sat up and focused on the picture in his room. His arms were wrapped around her and she held onto him tightly. Her head was on his chest and she smiled intensely. Her eyes were closed and the light brown eye shadow shimmered. "Lana," he whispered.

Lex sighed as he entered Lana's hospital room. She was sleeping deeply and in intensive care. "You know, Lana, if you hadn't have left me, none of this would've happened. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together. Maybe Clark really is for you. All I know is I love and I'm going to have you in the end; and there's no maybe about that. I really hope you're okay," he said, inching his way towards her. "Goodbye," he pressed his lips firmly to her cheek and smiled.

"Ms. Lang?" The nurse shook Lana gently, "Lana?" Her eyes fluttered open and her whole body ached as she woke herself up, "what-? Where-?" "You're back at Belle Reeve," the nursed explained with a smile. "No," Lana voice was weak and her throat stung, "Clark said-." "Ms. Lang, just calm down," the nurse interrupted, "all we want to do is help. Nothing's wrong with Clark. I promise." "Why do you guys keep saying that?" a pool of tears formed in the pit of her eyes, "if you really want to help, you'll stop worrying about me being in these stupid hospitals and let me do what I told Clark I'd do. There are almost six hundred zombies walking free out there and all you guys care about is keeping me tied down to these sorry excuses for beds, keeping your teeth white for the fake smiles you wear all day and trying to please Lex Luthor. There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not crazy." "Zombies?" Lana had the nurse's attention now. "Yes, zombies, and if you don't let me out of here to help Clark, then you could be lying in puddle of blood and human flesh within the hour. So I would let me go before someone gets hurt worse than I am," she exhaled. "Where do I need to go?" The nurse gave Lana her bag of clothes and pulled on her own jacket, "you can leave."


End file.
